hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Caitlyn
"I know that we are fighting for something worth dying for. But still... I think life would be better without fighting." One of the youngest Kensei to date - Caitlyn and her sister were saved by Veritas when they were very young and newborn Kensei. As such, they have never seen DEF with their own eyes. Caitlyn fights for her family out of gratitude, but does not do so with absolute trust. She has been greatly affected by the disappearance of her sister, Christine. Appearance She has blue hair and eyes, and is somewhat short. She also wears heavy clothing that blocks out much of the chill from the Russian wind - apparently, using her ability makes her also cold. She has stated that her hair and eyes used to be brown until her power developed and then corrupted her appearance. This can also explain her small height - her ability of stasis has kept her from growing quickly. Personality She can best be described as both doubtful, but faithful. Even if she questions Veritas' cause, her devotion to them has superceded what little uncertainty she has in them. Unless she has absolute proof of something she believes in being false, she will not back down. As such, she does not fully exert herself and is hesitant, but does not abandon her cause quickly. She loves those around her dearly - after all, they saved her and her sister from death at the hands of a Gekijou of lust. She does worry over the rash members of Veritas, such as her own sister. But even when skeptical, she often chooses to trust over doubt. History Caitlyn and her sister are daughters of a man who became a Gekijou of Lust. While her father rampaged and devoured her entire hometown, December Endspire appeared to her and transformed both her and her sister into Kensei. Since they were young, they had no idea what to say, and did not even realize that they had been gifted abilities. After December left, the Gekijou picked her up as her sister watched in horror. Veritas arrived at the last moment., killing the Gekijou instantly and rescuing the twins from certain death. Since then, Caitlyn and her sister have helped Veritas as best they could. During the raid on DEF, she lost contact with her sister. She has not heard back from her since, and barely ate for days. Eventually, she recovered, but was much more hesitant to fight. Not long after, she and the new Veritas member Aelise were on a scouting mission to look for various supplies. They were discovered by a Kensei hunting party and subsequently ambushed. She was quickly overwhelmed and mortally wounded by DEF's firepower, but managed to buy enough time so that Aelise could carry the two of them to safety. Somehow, the power of the Alvane, a Decem Animi, allowed Aelise to transfer part of her "time" to Caitlyn. As such, she lives on in eternal gratitude to two people: Valon, the man who saved her life, and Aelise, the one who preserved it. Powers and Abilities Cryo-Stasis Her ability is not true Cryokinesis. Instead, it is an odd hybrid that allows her to "freeze" anything in place. This includes projectiles, air, animate objects, and living creatures. It is easily used as a defense, for anything she focuses her right arm on is held still as long as she exerts her ability on it. *Cryogenic Pulse: She releases a blast of energy from her right arm, momentarily freezing everything around her in time for exactly one second. She is free to move around during this time period. *Eternal Harmony: She can place something into a state where it cannot change - fire cannot go out, and ice cannot melt. Objects cannot deteriorate and chemical reactions cannot occur. In addition, it becomes very difficult to affect these objects with abilities. She can also use ice manipulation on a medium scale. This includes freezing liquids and generating ice weapons. Relationships *'Christine': Her sister. She has not been seen since Veritas' attack on DEF. When asked about it by Aelise, she firmly stated that her sister is still alive. However, it is obvious that she does not fully believe in her own statement. Trivia *Her favorite color is pink. Category:NPC Category:Character Category:Female Category:Veritas Category:Kensei